


Humbled to the Dust

by radondoran



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Inferiority Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(So did anybody else notice that Luigi's idle animation sneezes, but only in the Old Clockworks?  Does anybody else find that <em>super endearing</em>?)</p><p>Luigi hits a low moment during Mission C-5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humbled to the Dust

"Gesundheit!" says Professor Gadd's assistant—again. He gives Luigi a sympathetic smile. "Allergies, huh? Poor thing."

Luigi sinks under the weight of those two words as if they were a second Poltergust. Is he really so pathetic? He's supposed to be the one watching out for this little guy; and instead the lost, weak Toad lab assistant—with a pathological fear of clocks, for that matter—has the nerve to feel sorry for him. He still can't find the Rotor anywhere—well, no surprise there. How could anybody expect him to save a whole valley? He's such an obvious loser that even actually _while_ rescuing somebody from hordes of hostile ghosts, he just inspires pity.

"You know," the Toad assistant goes on in patronizing solicitude, "you really shouldn't keep rubbing your nose like that; you'll just make the irritation worse."

Luigi sighs petulantly at the unsolicited advice. Yeah, yeah, that's just what Mario keeps telling him.

—And all at once Luigi wishes more than anything that he had his big brother here now to tell him what to do.

The Toad's sympathetic face starts to blur, and Luigi has to rub his eyes. Damn it. This dust is killing him.


End file.
